


Icelilies and Fireroses

by idontunderstand_writing



Series: The Orders Bounty Hunters [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Characters, I’m down with this ship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontunderstand_writing/pseuds/idontunderstand_writing
Summary: It’s been 8 years after the Clone Wars, After Order 66, which took everything from them. Families. Friends. Lovers. But Former Jedi Padwans Jawson and Sparrow Stele alongside their friends, are just trying to survive in this new world they themselves in.
Relationships: Original Male Jedi Character/ Original Male Bounty Hunter Character
Series: The Orders Bounty Hunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939189





	Icelilies and Fireroses

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this just a Ship between my Gay Pantoran Bounty Hunter Character, Ohraano, and my Bisexual Clone Jedi Character, Jawson. So please enjoy the fire. It’s a bit spicy
> 
> Also in legends, there were two Clone Jedi, soo... don’t @ me.

Jawson Stele stood in the cockpit of their ship. Cup of caf in one hand as he leaned against his chair with his data pad in the other. He was reading bounties on wanted criminals and nobody’s. It was actually quite roomy for the size ship they had. He felt a pair of hands slid under his old padwan robes and felt a little kiss on the back of his neck. He knew from the touch that it was his boyfriend, Ohraano Stichuku, who knew that he was a big sap for neck kisses. He had to be one of the sweetest, most handsome, tallest Pantorans that Jawson ever had the pleasure to meet. The list only had former Senator Riyo Chuchi and his Ohraano on it but, nevertheless he was on top of that list. He sat the data pad and caf down, basking in the embrace of his lover.

“I thought you were still asleep, my icelily.” Jawson said with a little groan as Ohraano’s hand found the blaster burn that was still overly sensitive. He got it from a client that double crossed them, nearly killing him. “You should be resting.”

“I couldn’t sleep anymore, my firerose. Either way, _you_ should be resting. You're the one who took a blaster to the spleen.” He muttered as he rubbed the burn. They were alone in the cockpit, so no one could gag at their very touchy-feely flirting. “You're glad your sister can force heal. You would have bleed out if not for her, you could thank her with a slice of the Pantorian funnel cake I made yesterday. And it was for _all_ of us, not just you and me.”

“Like I’ll let her eat it all in one sitting!” Jawson groaned as Ohraano’s hands moved to his biceps and abs as one began to whisk a index finger over his copper biceps as the other hand traced lighty over his perfectly sculpted abs. As Ohraano’s mouth nipped up his neck then stopped at his ear before whispering into it. “She eats like a glutton, you know that, Ohraay!”

“Jawson Stele, you know that I _love_ you when you share food with anyone you care about. It reminds me of our first date. When you feed me your food, you make sharing look _great_ , Jawsy.” Ohraano said as he moved to face his handsome boyfriend, removing his hands from Jawson‘s warm, copper skin, which made him expose his chest and abdomen to the cold, still air of the ship. Pushing his chest down, so Jawson could fall into his chair. “Still trying to grow out your stubble? It’ll look great on you.” 

Ohraano sat down on Jawson’s lap, both legs dangling on each side of the chair before lifting Jawson’s chin up to kiss his Jedi Knight’s lips. He deepened the kiss with bringing his hand to the back of his man’s dark brown curly hair that usually was in a perfect undercut, was now a messy bundle of curls. For a clone, he was surprisingly looked only in his mid to late thirties.

Ohraano’s mouth always tasted like whatever food they had, caf and fruit but Jawson on the other hand, he always tasted like death sticks, caf and whatever sweets that Ohraano made that day.

“I don’t have to have sight to know you both of you are kissing.” Ohraano stopped kissing Jawson and they both looked up at DP’s aging face. Though the man couldn’t see, his glossy eyes were staring into their souls. “Go back to your room, you lovebirds. Before Sparrow sees this and forces you off her cockpit.”

Ohraano and Jawson looked at each and sighed as they got off each other, with a nod they left the cockpit into the hall that led to the ladder up to the living quarters. They both shared a room, which was the biggest one on the ship, a perfect place for themselves. All the rest of his crew of three old clones, two Jedi, a sweet Pantoran and a cranky, old, damaged R2 AstroMech unit were awake now.

“So… why were you two up so early? Hm? Another early morning make out session, perhaps?” Sparrow yawned as she saw her brother pass her room, sticking her head out to watch them both walk in there to catch up on some well deserved sleep. They closed the door before she could finish what she was saying. “Hey!! You didn’t answer!”

“Fuck you, Sparrow. I’m going to cuddle with my hot ass Pantoran boyfriend now. Suck it up and go fly the ship.” Jawson in a calm voice as he opened the door then sliding back closed before she could choke him. He sighed as he took off the top part of his robes so that he was shirtless. He loved even though after dating for five years and being friends for six years, Ohraano still gets quite flushed anytime he takes off his shirt or robes. The both crawled into their bed. Jawson laid on his back, put his right arm underneath his pillow and let his left arm pull his icelily closer to his chest. 

Ohraano loves putting his short, soft dark purple hair on Jawson’s broad chest so he could hear him breathe. He loved the warmth of his firerose’s arm wrap around in a protective way that made his heart flutter. Letting 

~~~

_“Now, do the training exercise again, my Padwan.” Harssis’s soft voice stated. He got into a pose before doing the training exercise again for the third time that day. He always laughed when he was done and bowed goodbye to his master before going to his room to change into fresh robes._

_He was nearly to the Padwan quarters before seeing a tall man in white with yellow stripes across his armor who was walking and talking to Jedi master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ran up to greet the soldier and Obi-Wan._

_“Master Kenobi! Who are you bringing into the Jedi Temple? Is it your commander that I heard Anakin talking about?” Stopped in front of both men and bowed. His hair was short buzz cut but for a Padwan braid in his hair. He looked up to shake the commander’s hand. “Do you mind if I ask what you look like? I have never met a clone before now.”_

_The commander nodded and with hiss of his helmet seal, his entire world was crumbling around him._

_“You look… like me? But how? Am I a…” he fell to the ground as he gripped the sides of his head as he felt his life was a whole lie. Both the commander and Obi-Wan kneeled down to his level to comfort him as it all hit him._

~~~

Jawson woke up in a cold sweat but calming down quickly before he could wake up his boyfriend. He pressed his head deeper into the pillow. He sighed and looked up to look at him. He loved Ohraano’s light red tattoos which were across the bridge of his flat nose and underneath both of his light brown eyes. He adores everything about him, which calms him down enough to drifting sleep.

~~~

_“I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me that I was, in fact, a clone!” Jawson yelled, trying hard not to cry as the Jedi Council looked at the door as Harssis and Sparrow walked into the council chambers. He was revived so that he could have his sister there, not biological but the closest thing to family in the Jedi Order. And Harssis was like a father to him._

_“So, it's finally out…” Harssis started._

_“You knew?!?”Jawson yelled. “Did you know, Sparrow? Did you?!”_

_She stared at the ground for a bit before nodding yes. Everyone he cared about knew that he wasn’t actually a person, he’s a clone. A god damn clone._

_“You are still allowed to be a Padwan but you must live with your ‘brothers’, Padwan Stele.” Mace Windu said in his usually cold tone. Jawson was slightly disgusted by the way he said about his brothers. “Now, you’ll be meeting your attack battalion tomorrow. Now leave the chambers, Padwan Stele.”_

_~~~_

  
  


He felt a little kiss on his chest and looked down to see his icelily, who looked up at him and crawled up and kissed his cheek. Which caused him to chuckle and Ohraano to laugh. 

“Why did you wake me up, Ohraay? Is breakfast ready?” He said as he pulled him into another kiss. 

“You got really tense, so I thought you have had a nightmare about Order 66 again. I don’t like seeing you when you dream about that day.” His soft tone was filled with worry and his light brown eyes filled with sadness which made Jawson’s heart break a bit. “You seem to have your mind on that. And I know this because you always play Codeye’s old hand plates and gauntlets when you are thinking about Order 66.”

He was right. He always had Order 66 on his mind most of the time but this wasn't about that. It was about when he found out the Jedi Order lied to him for years about his actual origins. “I wasn’t actually dreaming about that this time, I was…”

The door slid open to show Hawk, a short fat old clone with naturally lighter hair and eyes, with two plates with food that Moonlight made that morning.

“I hope I didn’t disturb anything.” He said with an embarrassed expression on his old face and used one of his legs to scratch the other one. Hawk was never good at hiding his emotions.

“No. No you didn’t, thank you for bringing us our food, Hawk.” He sighed as he got out of his bed to grab both plates. “We're just talking and cuddling.”

“Oh”

“Well thank Moonlight for me.”

“I will. Sparrow wants you in the cockpit. I don’t why, she just does.”

“I will be down in a few minutes. I just need to get dressed.” Hawk nodded and the door slid shut. He placed their food on the desk in their room. He went to his wardrobe and picked up a loose black shirt and tugged it over his head and chest. Ohraano had already walked over to his own wardrobe and put on his casual wear. Which was an old blue shirt with an old Republic logo on it tucked into a pair of high waisted black jeans with a pair of dirty brown leather boots. As for Jawson, he wore a loose black shirt over a pair of dark green jeans and his old black Padwan boots. Blue on this sky blue skin wasn’t really Ohraano flattering but some how he still makes it looked great. He clipped his lightsabers jeans and opened the door for the both of them.

They walked out and Ohraano nearly tripped over the AstroMech of their ship, an orange R2 unit named Century.

“Hey! I thought you promised not to trip me anymore, Century!” He said straightening himself. “Don’t give me a ‘I didn’t see’ shit you try to play me!”

Century turned and made beeping noises with a rude tone that made his lover’s face turn purple with rage before starting to chase this droid around the whole ship. Jawson slightly laughed and slid down the ladder and walked into the cockpit to see his sister and Moonlight flying the ship into a docking bay to refill _the_ _Orders_ ’s tanks. 

“So you wanted your big bro, _little sis_. What do you need?” Jawson asked as he leaned back into his chair, put both of his feet on top of Hawk’s chair and put both of his heads behind his head.

“Get your dirty boots off the chair, _big bro_.”

“Ok! Ok!”

“I need you to go out with Moonlight and Century to meet up with a group of clients. They need a group to escort a high profiled woman to Alderaan.” 

“Ok seems easy enough, but let me guess that there’s a catch…”

“The catch is that we only get paid **after** she’s on the planet. Unharmed. Also get as much food as possible, we’re running low.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, I will write more. Also if you want character sheets, I draw them up any could draw my OCs. Also Also Jawson CT number is “CT-0493”.


End file.
